LO QUE DESEO, LO QUE QUIERO
by misspercyjackson
Summary: Nico despertó junto a Percy, ¿una ilusión? ¿un truco de los dioses? seguramente es eso, los dioses se aburren y deciden jugar con los semidioses, pero Nico no quiere, no, no puede saber sobre sus sentimientos, ¿pero como negarlos si un semidiós como Percy te llama mi Angel?


NOTA: ANTES DE EMPEZAR, CREO QUE ES BASTANTE OBVIO PERO LO DIRÉ, LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS (TAN LO MENOS NO LOS NOMBRE Y CARACTERÍSTICAS) Y NO PRETENDO OFENDER A NADIE NI DAÑAR A LOS PERSONAJES, DE HECHO LES TENGO UN GRAN AMOR Y A PESAR DE LA HISTORIA ADORO A PERCY Y ANNABETH JUNTOS, PERO TENGO UN GRAN PUNTO BLANDO POR NICO, Y DESPUÉS DE LA CASA DE HADES UUFF X.X

* * *

-¿Nico? ¿Estás bien?  
El joven semidiós se sentía aturdido, lo único que recordaba es que se había topado con una oscuridad tremenda mientras buscaba su espada de hierro estigio.  
-Vamos, te llevare a casa.  
Nico sintió como unos brazos fuertes lo ayudaban a pararse, la persona sostuvo al muchacho como pudo y empezaron a caminar. Nico recordaba la voz pero no se podría creer que era... No, simplemente no podía ser, él estaba en el campamento junto con Annabeth, el semidiós soñaba con que su quijada no se tensara cada vez que pensaba en ella, no es como sí le gustará los sentimientos que brotaban sin su permiso.  
De todas formas Nico aclararía sus dudas si pudiera ver, pero de alguna forma solo veía manchas de colores.  
Oyó cómo entraban en una casa que al parecer era fría y grande, después fue depositado en lo que era la cama más cómoda del mundo, bueno tal vez exageraba, pero hey! La opinión de cualquiera se vería afectada si hubiera dormido en el suelo toda una semana.  
Empezó a temblar, a pesar de que la cama era como nueves, hacía un frío tremendo, lo que le sorprendió pues siendo el hijo de Hades eso era casi imposible.  
Antes de que empezara a castañear con los dientes la persona se había acostado junto a él y lo cubrió con sus brazos. Pronto empezó a entrar calor y sus pensamientos se ralentizaban.  
-Duerme mi Ángel, lo necesitas.  
Nico no estaba seguro porque, pero obedeció sin chistar, bueno no era como si tuviera mucha opción, estaba cansado hasta la médula.

Cuando despertó se sentía tan relajado que empezó a estirarse pero uno de sus brazos estaba atrapado. Recordó a la persona del día pasado pero cuando lo vio casi saltaba de la cama, bueno lo hubiera hecho si su cuerpo no hubiera decidido hacerse de roca.  
Era Percy en toda su gloria, Nico estaba un 99% seguro que estaba dormido. El joven deseó apartarse enseguida, pero no podía, sus ojos lo traicionaron.  
Percy tenía el cabello oscuro hecho un desastre, como siempre, pero claro más de lo usual por estar acostado (Nico se reprendió a sí mismo por la sonrisa boba que se había colocado en sus labios y la quitó de inmediato), tenía sus ojos cerrados, obviamente, pero por un segundo deseo que estuvieran abiertos para apreciar su hermoso color, _cállate, no uses esos adjetivos_, su boca estaba algo abierta y saliva salía de ella, era algo asqueroso y encantador al mismo tiempo (a Nico le dieron ganas de pegarse a sí mismo), podría haber seguido observando las demás facciones pero no podía dejar de mirar esos labios, estaban tan cerca. Podía sentir su respiración y los brazos que lo rodeaban.  
Justo cuándo empezó a sentirse más consciente y listo para moverse, sintió una mirada y enseguida vio a los labios formar una sonrisa. Nico pensó que le daría un ataque de vergüenza y reacciono tratando de salir del abrazo, pero el hijo de Poseidón no lo dejo.  
Le dio un beso en la frente que dejo al otro semidiós de piedra (de nuevo), varios sentimientos se empezaron a remolinar en su interior y no sabía qué hacer.  
-Por fin despiertas- lo abrazo más fuerte y puso su cabeza en su cuello- no me vuelvas a hacer eso.  
Nico pensó que moriría ahí, ahogado por sus sentimientos tan confusos. Él lo había superado estaba seguro de ello, bueno, estaba, ahora ya no tanto.  
-Tenía tanto miedo de que no despertaras  
Percy olía a mar, todo mundo a su alrededor se daba cuenta de esto, pero estando tan cerca Nico se dio cuenta que también olía a algo dulzón, no sabían que era exactamente pero le dieron ganas de quedarse ahí para siempre.  
-Estás tan delgado, ¿cómo sucedió eso?  
La preocupación en su voz era tan notoria que estremeció a Nico, sólo había dos personas que realmente se preocupaban por él, Percy no era una de esas.  
-Ven seguramente ya nos hicieron el desayuno.  
Tomo su mano y técnicamente lo obligo a pararse y caminar. El semidiós seguía en estado de shock, ¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!  
Nico por fin pudo apreciar el lugar, el cuarto a decir verdad parecía hecho para el... Y Percy. La cama era color oscuro, la colcha, las almohadas, las sábanas de una seda negra y sus contornos eran hechos de lo que probablemente era hilo de oro, a fin de cuentas toda una cama para un hijo de Hades. En cambio la cabecera era totalmente para un hijo de Poseidón, era probablemente de bronce, varios tubos lo componía por lo que parecía un tridente múltiple, las pequeñas bolitas que lo decoraban eran perlas y zafiros, a y por supuesto el toque final, conchas marinas. El resto del cuarto tenía solo dos closets, se notaba cual era de quien, uno totalmente de piedra negra y el otro de caoba.  
Así que aparentemente tenía un cuarto con Percy. No sabía que pensar al respecto, ¿sentirse humillado? ¿Feliz?  
Las paredes como los pisos eran de mármol, el piso era blanco y las paredes eran negras, Nico supo entonces porque la casa era tan fría. Probablemente la casa sería como una cueva si no fueras por el millar de ventanas altas y toda la iluminación aparte de que el techo tenía tantos tragaluces que era ridículo, pero también tenía que admitir que era la casa de sus sueños. Los pasillos eran amplios y largos llenos de puertas cerradas, en su camino a lo que Nico suponía iba a ser el comedor o la cocina, contó mínimo seis cuartos, por lo que supuso la casa no era una simple casa, era una mansión, cuando llegaron a las escaleras pudo apreciar el maravilloso mostrador que daba a lo que suponía eran las puertas principales, se parecían tanto a las que tenía su padre en el inframundo que se estremeció y cuando estaban bajando las escaleras fue cuando se dio cuenta que su mano estaba envuelta por la de Percy, su corazón se aceleró y trato de apartarla lo más rápido que pudo. Los ojos verdes del semidiós lo vieron con curiosidad, pero después puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y los instintos de Nico actuaron buscando su espada, pero no estaba ahí, entonces empujo a Percy y todo quedo en estado de pausa, bueno tan lo menos Percy.

"Vamos cariño, estoy tratando de hacerte feliz, pero tú con tu negación y desconfianza no me estás ayudando" Una voz femenina sonó por todo el lugar.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

"Soy una amiga, y quiero que disfrutes un poco, vamos inténtalo por un segundo"

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Y dónde estoy?

La voz suspiro, "Mira por ahora no te puedo decir mí nombre, pero estas en tu casa, o tan lo menos en la que te gustaría tener, así que solo déjate llevar"

Nico estaba confundido pero no sorprendido, seguramente era una diosa loca o aburrida que había decidido que el semidiós era un buen juguete.

-¿Dónde está mi espada?

"Mira yo sé que me lo agradecerás después, pero bueno, te daré tu espada si te dejas llevar por dos días ¿trato?"

Nico lo pensó, quería su espada, pero este mundo o lo que fuera que sea lo… confundía y sus sentimientos se revolvían, quería vomitar y se sentía mareado. Nico cerro los ojos y tomo aire. Mientras miraba la cara congelada de Jackson pregunto.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? Si huyo.

"Ay muchacho, te ofrezco una oportunidad única y la evades, pero en fin intenta moverte"

Nico hizo justamente eso, intento.

-Déjame ir.

Gruño.

"Está bien"

Nico se tropezó con la figura inerte de Percy y se sonrojo momentáneamente, después escucho como la puerta de la entrada se abrió y salió corriendo por ella, quería alejarse de esa vieja loca.

Afuera era bellísimo, los jardines que cubrían la casa eran casi tan hermosos como los de su madrastra. Mientras corría paso una caballeriza, una alberca y una pequeño elíseo con muñecos de práctica, si Nico lo pensaba bien, el lugar era como un pequeño campamento Mestizo con algunas modificaciones.

Cuando la mansión apenas era un punto negro pensó que no la volvería a ver, se reprendió a si mismo por el pequeño sentimiento de arrepentimiento que crecía en su interior y evadió los pensamientos que le seguían y miro al frente.

-No puede ser

Lo que estaba frente a él eran los campos de los que venía, _tal vez solo se parecen_. Siguió caminando pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error, estaba volviendo a la mansión. Se dio media vuelta y volvió a caminar. Tomo varias direcciones, pero siempre lo llevaban a la mansión, por fin se rindió y se tiró al pasto. Malditos dioses y sus poderes pensó.

Tomo una fresa y le dio un mordisco, ya se sentía lleno. Llevaba meses tratando de comer más, pero no tenía mucho entusiasmo o fuerzas para hacerlo, además su estómago no lo había ayudado lo suficiente.

Se empezó a oscurecerse y se paró. Al ver la sombra de un árbol no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa, ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar que él podía viajar en las sombras? Se dirigió a ella y ¡Pum! Estaba en la mansión, volvió a tratar y tratar pero siempre termina en la entrada de la mansión.

"Tal vez tu subconsciente quiere estar aquí"

Le ofreció la voz. Nico lo volvió a intentar hasta que ya no podía más.

"Ya es la hora de la cena seguramente Percy tiene hambre y tú también, ¿Por qué no aceptas mi oferta y ya?"

Nico se tiró al piso y pensó. Pros, la casa no estaba tan mal, el lugar en si era fantástico, ¿que tenía que perder? Contras, tenía el presentimiento de que era una trampa o una ilusión. Suspiro. _Ya que._

-Si me quedo, y me dejo "llevar" como dices tú, ¿solo me regresaras mi espada?

"¡Solo! Vamos es más que nada, además ¿Qué más quisieras? Tienes una casa maravillosa, al semidiós más increíble, comida interminable y más importante, seguridad y privacidad"

_No mucha privacidad si estás aquí. _

Suspiro y trato de usar su última habilidad. Ningún fantasma o cadáver apareció.

-Quiero salir de aquí, eso es lo que quiero.

Dijo con firmeza, sí, tal vez quería huir pero ¿Y qué? Era su vida.

"Pero no lo que deseas, en fin, te doy lo que quieres pero con una condición"

_Ahí va la trampa_

"Te quedas tres días, pero lo harás bajo estas reglas. Número uno, no huiras de Percy lo que significa que no lo harás de tus sentimientos. Número dos, haces lo que él te diga. Número tres, te dejas llevar."

_No suena difícil_

¿A quién engañaba? Era probablemente lo más difícil que le habían pedido.

-De acuerdo, pero jura por el rio estigio que me dejaras ir con mi espada.

"Juro por el Rio estigio que si te quedas tres días contando desde mañana, porque ya este día se fue, que te dejare ir con todo y tu espadita"

_Bueno ya está hecho._

"Ahora tú, Nico di Angelo, jura por el rio estigio que harás lo que te pedí"

Nico se puso nervioso, ojala fuera tan simple, pero recontando lo sucedido estaba seguro que Percy no solo iba a querer hablar y no estaba seguro de que no huiría de él. ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía?

-Juro por el rio estigio que hare lo que me pidió.

Percy salió de una habitación.

-Te estado buscando todo el día, ¿Qué haces en el piso?

Los ojos verdes penetraban el alma del muchacho ¿Podría lograrlo?

-Bueno no importa, vamos a cenar.

Le tendió la mano y Nico se la pensó varias veces, suspiro, tenía que seguir las reglas. Se paró y se dirigió a Percy, miro la mano aun ahí expectante. Su corazón se volvió acelerar y estaba seguro que iba a empezar a sudar. Miro hacia el frente y tomo la mano del mayor.

Mientras caminaban, Nico no le dirigió ni una mirada y estaba lo más alejado de él que podía. Llegaron a lo que se supondría seria la cocina, pero no había ni un solo electrodoméstico, solo una mesa redonda con dos sillas. Ya cuando se sentaron Percy por fin le había soltado la mano.

La vista era preciosa, en frente de la mesa había una sola ventana del piso al techo que mostraba la alberca que brillaba de una manera espectacular. Cuando bajo su vista ya hacían un plato, un vaso y cubiertos.

-Bueno que esperas, pide tu comida.

Nico levanto su vista, Percy también se veía espectacular, entonces se dio cuenta que las luces no estaban prendidas. Lo único que los iluminaba era la luz de la luna.

-¿Por qué las luces están apagadas?

Percy le dio una sonrisa completa y su corazón se apretujo _deja de hacer eso, estúpidos intestinos_.

-A ti te gusta más así, ¿recuerdas? La oscuridad es tu lugar favorito. Ahora vamos pide tu comida que tengo hambre.

Pensó en algo que se le antojara, apareció solo una manzana y el vaso se llenó de agua.

-Debes de estar bromeando.

El semidiós le fruncía el ceño al plato de Nico.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

Le respondió Nico a la defensiva. Miro el plato de Percy y se dio cuenta. El muchacho tenía su plato a rebosar de comida, dos trozos de pizza, una hamburguesa y mucha lechuga. Desearía que le hubiera sorprendido pero Nico había visto comer a Percy otras veces y sabía que eso no era ni suficiente. El tomo el plato y apareció una pechuga de pollo y una pequeña ensalada.

-Tan lo menos come eso

Ahora él era el que frunció el ceño ¿Quién se creía? ¿Su mamá?

Jugueteo con la comida un rato ¿Solo tenía que hacerle caso a Percy? ¿Cierto? Cortó su pollo y empezó a comer. De pronto tuvo una idea.

-¿Y Annabeth?

Percy levanto la cabeza de su comida, confundido.

-¿Quién?

Pregunto mientras termina su segunda rebanada de pizza de una mordida.

-Annabeth Chase tu… novia.

_Váyanse estúpidos sentimientos. _Nico agacho la mirada mientras esperaba la respuesta,Percy soltó una risita.

-Ah sí, Annabeth Chase la hija de atenea ¿No?

-Si ella.

-Creo que sigue en el campamento, pero no sé de donde sacas que es mi novia.

Entonces Nico levanto la mirada, Percy seguía comiendo animadamente, como si le diera igual la chica. ¿A sí que Percy no se acordaba?

-¿Y Grover, Tyson, Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank y Hazel?

Percy levanto la mirada de su comida y lo miraba confundido.

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Grover ayudando a la naturaleza, Tyson con papá, Leo, Jason y Piper en el campamento Mestizo y Frank y Hazel en Nueva Roma. A por cierto, dijo Hazel que en cuanto le den permiso a Frank vendrían a visitarnos.

Percy continúo comiendo como si nada. Nico tenía tantas preguntas ahora, pero el hijo de Poseidón había acabado y mira feo a su comida.

-Vamos Ángel, tienes que acabar rápido, hoy es día de alberca.

-No tengo hambre.

La comida desapareció de su plato.

-Bien, tan lo menos ayúdame con mi pastel.

Percy le ofreció su tenedor con pastel azul. Nico inspecciono a Percy, esperaba encontrar algo que le dijera que el semidiós estaba fuera de sí, pero no encontró nada. Iba a tomar el tenedor con su mano cuando Percy lo movió.

-No seas tonto, yo te doy.

Nico se quedó como pez fuera del agua, si, había malpensado eso. Percy aprovecho la oportunidad y le metió el pastel a la boca. Nico casi se ahoga y Percy se rio, le recordaba a la brisa que te dan las olas. Una vez tranquilo mastico el pastel, no estaba tan mal.

Por fin después de convencer a Percy de que no quería más, se fueron al cuarto, se pusieron traje de baño, porque como ya había dicho Percy, hoy era día de alberca. Di Angelo casi se muere por la sangre que se le subió a la cara, tan pronto como llegaron al cuarto Percy se empezó a quitar la ropa.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Bueno tengo que quitarme la ropa para ponerme el traje de baño.

Le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y lo era. Abrió su closet y saco un short azul luego abrió el de Nico y saco uno negro que aventó a la cama.

-Tú también deberías quitarte la ropa.

Nico quería salir corriendo, esto era lo más que podía soportar, empezó a hiperventilar, debió haber hecho mucho ruido porque Percy paro de quitarse la ropa para acercarse a él. Por suerte todavía tenía sus pantalones.

-¿Estás bien Nico?

-N-no –t-te acerques.

Okay Nico se sentía un poco mal por haber provocado esa mirada de herido que hizo Percy. Quería huir, irse a donde sea, pero no podía, lo había jurado por el rio estigio.

-Solo necesito espacio. Me cambiare en el baño.

No le dio tiempo a Percy de responder agarro el short negro y se metió a la única puerta de la habitación, por suerte si era el baño. Se tiró al piso, y trato de calmar su respiración. _Vamos Nico, tu puedes hacerlo, solo son tres días, nada puede ser tan malo como el Tartaro._ Tal vez tardo demasiado porque Percy toco la puerta.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

Nico se quitó la camisa y trato de dejar de temblar.

-Bueno, te espero en la alberca, no tardes.

Percy no se oía muy seguro, se notaba que estaba preocupado por Nico y eso no ayudaba mucho su estado.

Cuando oyó que la puerta se cerró, se paró y dejo el short en el lavamanos. Vio su reflejo en el espejo, pálido como siempre con su pelo negro y ojos cafés. Se lavó la cara y sin pensar mucho se puso el traje del baño, ya que estaba ahí decidió hacer sus necesidades, se lavó las manos y tomando una gran inhalación salió del baño.

Decidió que sería un buen momento para ver su armario. Como se debía sospechar, la mayoría de la ropa era negra. Acomodo la ropa que traía y bajo a la alberca.

Cuando llego lo primero que vio fue la espalda desnuda de Percy que estaba sentado con los pies en el agua. Casi se da media vuelta pero recordó el juramento _no puedo huir tengo que hacerlo. _

Volvió a tomar una gran bocanada de aire y se sentó al lado de Percy, para su sorpresa el agua estaba calientita.

-Odio sonar como una mujer pero tengo que preguntar ¿Por qué estás tan distante?

Nico volteo a ver a Percy, el muchacho veía su reflejo en el agua con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuéntame nuestra historia.

Nico sabía que se estaba zambullendo en aguas peligrosas, pero si iba a estar con él estos tres días tenía que saber porque actuaba como actuaba. Percy levanto la mirada y le dio una sonrisa.

-Bueno si te refieres a nuestra relación, esa empezó cuando fuimos a rescatar la arpa de Apolo, te sacrificaste por mí cuando la bruja esa me lanzo un rayo, lo cual sigo pensando fue muy tonto, pero resulto ser que sobreviviste. Después cuando estábamos en el campamento y habías despertado te exigí una respuesta, y entonces me lo confesaste. Naturalmente saliste huyendo. Al principio no sabía qué hacer con la información, después resulto que Jason ya sabía y entonces cuando me sentí enojado porque le contaste a él y no a mí me di cuenta de lo que sentía.- Percy le sostuvo la mano y esta vez Nico no la quito, a pesar de que todos sus sentidos le decían lo contrario- Te fui a buscar al inframundo, mate a una arpía sin querer- Una sonrisa burlesca se posó en sus labios- bueno, tal vez si lo hice a propósito después cuando Hades me iba a matar apareciste con Perséfone y me salvaste, pero finalmente te lo dije enfrente del jardín de Perséfone. Desde entonces estamos juntos.

Nico sabía que nada de eso había pasado pero Percy lo había dicho con tanto sentimiento y adoración que Nico quiso creerle. ¿Y si hacía lo que la voz le había dicho? ¿Dejar de luchar?

Percy bajo la luna se veía mejor que nunca y estaba tan cerca. Nico dejo de pensar y solo lo hizo.

Le dio un beso en los labios, fue rápido pero hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, nunca había besado a nadie. Percy sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y los zambullo en el agua. Ahora sí, Nico pensó que moriría de un ataque al corazón eh instintivamente se agarró de Percy lo mejor que pudo y una burbuja los cubrió. Cuando se recuperó lo soltó y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Idiota! Casi me da un infarto

Percy se reía sin malicia mientras se lanzaba hacia él. Estaba encima de Nico y el solo quería huir pero ahora no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad. Solo había dos cosas que ver, el agua negra que los rodeaba o la cara de Percy, decidió mejor ver a Percy.

El muchacho le aparto los pocos cabellos que tenía en la cara con delicadeza mientras lo miraba con preocupación.

-Deja de tener miedo, ya habíamos hablado de esto. Son otros tiempos y no está mal que nos gustemos. Todos lo apoyan.

Nico sentía que se ahogaba, lo irónico era que no del agua que los rodeaba, si no del nudo que tenía en el pecho.

Entonces antes de que el semidiós pudiera pensar Percy lo beso, a diferencia del que le había dado Nico este era menos inocente, sus labios se movían en los de él dejando un hormigueo extraño. Su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar por su cuenta, se relajó y empezó a reaccionar al beso. Sus labios eran tan suaves y sabían a sal. Nico quería más y más, pidió permiso para entrar a su boca con un rose de su lengua y con una sonrisa Percy la abrió, era un desastre de labios, dientes, saliva y lengua, pero el muchacho se sentía en las nueves, Nico dejo que sus manos hicieran lo que quisieran, una empezó a juguetear con el pelo de Percy y la otra pego sus torsos desnudos.

Besar, Nico podría decir ahora que era lo mejor del mundo, era como una danza, una danza caliente tal vez como el tango. Y El cuerpo de Percy, oh dioses, Nico pensó que no había cuerpo mejor que el del ojiverde. Sus hombros eran anchos y su cintura pequeña y todo su cuerpo era firme y reconfortante. Entonces se paró cuando siento dos cosas no tan reconfortantes.

-Yo-yo-yo

-Vamos mi Ángel no tengas miedo, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos.

Okay eso sí que no ayudo con sus nervios. ¡Claro que era la primera vez que Nico lo hacía! Pero otra vez Percy actuó más rápido que él, empezó a besar su cuello y a mover sus caderas. Nico sintió que estaba en llamas, empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos, pero no le importaba, empezó a mover también sus caderas, necesitaba fricción necesitaba aliviar ese dolor punzante en su erección, bajo a una de sus manos a esa dirección pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Percy puso su dos manos arriba de su cabeza.

Era algo avergonzante como podía sostener sus dos manos con una sola de él.

-No- dijo con firmeza, le sorprendió ver que sus ojos estaban negros de deseo pero también lo hizo sentir aliviado de que no era el único adolecente caliente en ese momento- Es un trabajo de dos no uno- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Volvió a besarlo mientras su mano libre se dispuso a quitarles las únicas pendas que traían puestas. Nico sintió que iba a explotar mientras ambas erecciones se frotaban entre sí y ambas bocas se separaron para soltar gemidos de placer, era tal vez demasiado, o tal vez no suficiente. Seguían moviéndose buscando más fricción.

Okay, tal vez no era suficiente Nico quería más, pero no podía mover sus manos. Percy empezó a besarle la mandíbula y a subir poco a poco hasta llegar a su oído entonces paso su lengua… Nico soltó un gemido junto con el nombre de Percy y sintió como su erección soltó líquido pre seminal. Percy entonces empezó a acariciar su erección.

-Vamos por favor Percy, ya- ya no puedo más.

Percy sonrió y entonces empezó a estimular la cabeza y Nico estaba tan cerca.

-Más, por favor más.

Si, estaba rogando y si, sonaba desesperado, pero no tenía tiempo para disimulaciones.

La mano de Percy se empezó a mover más y más rápido apretando en los momentos necesarios y por fin Nico no aguanto más y se vino en toda la mano de Percy.

Le costaba respirar, eso era probablemente lo mejor que había experimentado en su vida y más importante, no había mejor persona con quien haberlo experimentado. Estaba sonriendo libremente sin importarle nada, porque ya nada le importaba.

Aunque antes de poder decir algo recordó que no era el único con necesidades y Percy ya dirigía su propia mano para hacer algo que dijo era trabajo de dos.

Nico soltó una mano como pudo y fue directo a apretar la erección del semidiós, quien soltó un pequeño gemido.

-Mi turno- Nico empezó a acariciar la erección y el cuerpo de Percy se puso como gelatina (N/A: si estas comiendo gelatina estas comiéndote a Percy XP) aprovecho esto y ahora era él el que estaba arriba. El miedo se había ido y besaba a Percy como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo, al inframundo con lo que pensaran los demás. Al inframundo él tenia pase libre y con Percy a su lado ya no le importaba nadie.

Nico decidió que como era nuevo en esto haría justo lo que Percy había hecho. Empezó a besar su cuello mientras su mano se encargaba de la erección a decir verdad los gemidos de Percy eran el sonido más melodioso que podría existir, posiblemente hubieran podido abrir las puertas del inframundo si se lo proponían.

FIN?

* * *

OKAY SE QUE SI QUIERO Y TENGO TIEMPO CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA, ¿LA PUBLICARE? NO ESTOY SEGURA.

ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, A PESAR DE QUE NO ES LA GRAN COSA A MI ME GUSTO ESCRIBIRLA ^.^

(SI ME VAS A CRITICAR, MIENTRAS SEA CONSTRUCTIVO ESTARÉ ENCANTADA DE TOMARLO EN CUENTA, SI SOLO QUIERES COMENTAR Y DARME TU OPINIÓN O PREGUNTARME ALGO TRATARE DE RESPONDERTE Y SI ME VAS A OFENDER, AHORRATELO NO LO LEERÉ)

P.D: QUE TERMINARA ALGO CALIENTE... ESO NO ESTABA PLANEADO, CREO QUE UN EIDOLÓN PERVERTIDO SE METIÓ DENTRO DE MI (xP DOBLE SENTIDO) NO ES LO QUE COMÚNMENTE ESCRIBO ASÍ QUE NO SEAN DUROS SI NO ES BUENO.


End file.
